


Moon city

by Sweetnekocat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hero AU, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnekocat/pseuds/Sweetnekocat
Summary: Moon city is filled with heroes and villains. The balance between good and evil is in constant change, but things are about to get complicated when a mysterious murderer starts attacking heroes.Or the Heroes AU no one asked for. Featuring tons of drama, romance and action.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter! I'm beginning something new here.   
> It's a Hero AU and a Sanlu fic. That will be the pairing that the story is going to be more focused on, but as you can see there are quite a lot of other ships so I hope the rest will also be to your likings.  
> Since the story is a Sanlu one, the main protagonists are going to be Luffy and Sanji.  
> The POV are going to change according to the chapter. I don't think it's going to be difficult to identify which one belongs to who though.  
> This fic will be a long one. Not a slow burn one, but it will be long.  
> And last, this chapter is an introduction of some sorts.  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)

1.

The first time Luffy had seen Number 3 had been when he was rescuing a family that was trapped inside a building on fire. 

It was a difficult task getting them out since Luffy was a rubber man and the flames still burned his skin. Nonetheless, he had tried to save them the best he could. It was a career against time for the family was in the ninth floor of a building made of nine stores. He didn’t know their condition and as time passed the more worried he became.

The fire had started in the department of the family that was still inside. Luffy had managed to rescue the rest of the families of the edifice but the trapped family remained where they were.

The fire had been so intense he just couldn’t get inside their house. He was desperate. So, hopeless as he was, he decided to still get inside the family’s home, even if it meant burning himself.

When he was about to enter the chamber though, a strange voice sounded behind him.

“You shouldn’t go in. Leave it to me” A man smiled behind a mask that hid his eyes. The only thing that could be seen from his face was his mouth and his blond hair. The man was in a simple black suit, as any normal civilian would be dressed. The man seemed to drop a few octaves his voice to conceal himself.

Luffy was perplexed. This was his first time seeing anyone like that. How could a man that seemed so ordinary be ready to save a family from flames?

“Are you crazy? You’re going to burn yourself!” Luffy said exasperated.

“Believe me, I won’t” Said the man confident.

Suddenly, he approached the door of the house and kicked it strongly. The door fell with a crash. Luffy tried to stop him, but it was to no avail. The man entered the home and started to kick some furniture that was on flames to make his way inside the house. He made a path to cross the space that separated him from the rest of the place. How the man didn’t burn himself was a mystery. 

He got to a room and once again kicked the closed door. There hidden behind a bed were four people: two adults and two small children. They looked completely scared. The man came closer to them and asked them to leave the room and follow Rubber man, who was in the back outside the house. 

They complied quickly and started running swiftly. To this Luffy agreed, but his worries about the eerie man persisted. 

“What are you gonna do?” He screamed at the blond man.

“I’m going to try and extinguish the fire!” He exclaimed.

“Leave that to the firefighters. Just come with us!” Said Luffy concerned.

The man seemed to think about it a little as flames surrounded his legs. After a few minutes he decided to go with Luffy and the family, though unwillingly. 

When they arrived outside the building with the family, the people that had gathered across the street that was next to the structure cheered them on. 

The paramedics that were waiting for the family quickly went to check on the patients. 

Luffy was still amazed by the whole situation. Apparently there was a new hero in town. He needed to know the man’s name.

“What’s your code name?” He asked curiously.

“Number 3. Nice to meet you” The man said with a small smile.

“My name is Rubber man. Nice to meet you too!” Said Luffy with a smile of his own. Of course, he being the happy-go-lucky man that he was had huge smile on his face.

“Oh, I already know you. I’m a big fan of yours” Said the blond man with a blush on his face.

He then took Luffy’s hand a started shaking it as a way to say hi.

Luffy liked the man instantly. He seemed so nice and it was also the first time some other hero had said something like they were a fan of him.

After receiving the applause of the people, they went their own ways, but not before talking about this and that. Number 3 told Luffy that he was new in the whole hero business and that things were kind of difficult since he was so inexperienced, but that he was trying his hardest. To this, Luffy responded that it was normal and if he needed help he could always ask him. 

The man seemed overjoyed, if the smile that had grown in his face was any indicator. His blush also deepened.

He said thank you and then bid farewell to Luffy.

Before the man left though, Luffy asked him what his power was. The masked man simply said that it was a secret and winked at him while making a shush sign.

Luffy when making his way to change into his usual clothes, which were hidden in a trash bin, behind an alleyway began wondering about the man he had just met. He was astonished by the man’s powers; they seemed to be the same as his big brothers. 

His older brothers, even if just sworn brothers, strangely shared the same power: fire. They had the ability to control fire at whim. They had known each other for quite some time. Ten years if Luffy recalled correctly. 

But back to the man with the black suit he was marveled by his power. It was extremely strong and he knew how to control it by the looks of it. 

Luffy had finally reached his changing spot and started putting his normal clothes. He didn’t know how to say it but he was really happy about meeting a new hero. The man just couldn’t leave his mind. The man had made a big impression on Luffy. 

He needed to tell his brothers all about Number 3.

And he did. He remembers that his brothers had teased him endlessly about him falling in love at first sight. 

They were probably right, now that he thinks about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon city general view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also works as an introduction.

2.

People with powers had been around the world for quite some time. No one knew exactly why some people had developed powers, but they existed and there was no denying it. There weren’t that much to begin with, but it didn’t mean that the rest of society liked it any better. While there wasn’t any specific law against having powers, the folk still feared people who did have them so they were usually looked down by the global population. Most of them hid their powers to live a normal life.

The only type of person that showed them were heroes for they fought for justice and needed to use it, but in every place that there’s good there’s evil, so villains also lived.

Many cities in there world were filled with both heroes and villains, and Moon city wasn’t a difference; it was a place of numerous heroes and villains, born into secrecy.

Villains had existed since around five hundred years ago, and so did heroes, to put an end to their evil. Even if there was a good number of both heroes and villains, they still were just a few people. 

People with powers always seemed to choose the wicked path though. So the amount of heroes was outnumbered against them. Also there were the normal human beings that robbed banks, murdered and committed various crimes.

The job of a hero was a dangerous one and Luffy, aka Rubber man, knew that better than anyone. He had almost lost his life in several occasions and so did his brothers. 

He had been born with powers of rubber and was able to extend his whole body at will. He didn’t know anything about his parents, only his grandpa that had left him with a poor family that knew of his strange powers and had accepted him with love. 

He had met his sworn brothers because they were part of the same family he was. His big brother Ace, a fire manipulator, had been adopted before to his family and was also accepted by them. Sabo, the other fire controller, had gotten into their family later than them, after escaping an abusive rich family.

They had shared the same difficult childhood, surrounded by crimes in their neighborhood and they couldn’t stop it. So, when they grew into their teenage selves, they decided that it was about time to put an end to all the suffering that occurred around them, and started their jobs as heroes.

They concealed their identities as most heroes did since they didn’t want to put their family in danger. They also had regular jobs to not rise suspicions. Luffy worked in a hat store, Ace worked as firefighter and Sabo went to college since he was the only intelligent one and their poor family had money to just send one of them.

Moon city was a nasty one, filled with criminals that did all kind of felonies. So the number of both heroes and villains was a huge one.  


Luffy had started his job as a hero when he was seventeen, and now he was nineteen, so he had been in the whole business for around two years. His brothers had started at the same age but now were twenty two. They were recognized as ones of the best heroes out there, whereas Luffy was still making a name for himself. 

They were known for being a family since his brothers fought together against villains, also known as the fire fist brothers. When Luffy had started as a hero he first began as a backup for the brothers, but when he was eighteen decided that he wanted to go solo. His overprotective brothers had been bent on not letting him, but at the end he got away with his decision.

Luffy for his job as a hero wore a simple sleeveless red vest and shorts and of course his favorite straw hat that was a gift by another hero he admired a lot, Red haired man. Also he wore a domino mask to hide his eyes to the public. 

His brother used similar clothes: they both used black top hats with goggles, long black jackets and the only difference between their outfits was that Sabo wore blue pants while Ace wore orange ones. They also used the same domino mask that Luffy wore.

They protected Moon city the best they could, but they weren’t recognized by the police at all. They always had to escape the armed forces after fighting criminals. The police Commander was a strict man that thought that heroes were just as evil as villains, since most of them disobeyed the laws to get to rescue people. 

They weren’t the only heroes though. There were big names like Red haired man that was Luffy’ favorite hero since he had given him his hat after he had saved him. There was Silverman, The Hawk, Snake woman, Fishman, Nekoman, Dogman, Emporio, Hidden man, among others, including his brothers.

There also were new entering heroes like Weather woman, The Shooter, The Surgeon, Flower woman, Deadman and Mr. Swordsman who didn’t seem to have any power but fought anyways. Luffy was in this group of arising heroes. 

Meanwhile Number 3, if Luffy recalled correctly, had been in the business for only a few months. He was starting to make a name for himself rather quickly as he fought against powerful enemies like it was nothing and saved tons of people, specially from burning buildings like the first time he had met him. 

The man to Luffy was a still a mystery. He just couldn’t get him out of his head. Whenever they encountered he was always left with so many questions, though he had managed to put two and two together, and concluded that his power was of fire legs. He only produced flames on his legs, that looked extremely strong, but never in the rest of his body. He always kicked things and villains, and it was obvious it hurt them like hell.

Luffy didn’t know why he was so intrigued by the man. He simply was. He also felt the necessity to find out his identity, something that had never happened before in his entire career as a hero. 

According to his brothers though, what he was feeling was just a crush and that he needed to get over it since apart from encountering him a few times he didn’t know anything about the man. It was too dangerous to pursue someone like him.

Luffy wasn’t so sure about it being love. He had never felt that way for anyone so to him it was simple curiosity. Other than feelings apart from thinking the man was nice were non-existent, so to him it couldn’t be love. 

To hell with whatever his older siblings told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't that well described, only heroes are arrested by the police, but because they tend to break the laws. People with powers that are not heroes don't have any law against them.  
> This is going to be important later on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy meets Sanji, the cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say the story begins here since the first chapters were introductions.

One day Luffy was at his regular job in the hat store and was bored out of his mind. The day had been long and costumers had been scarce, so he hadn’t been able to do pretty much anything. There was still time left for the shop to close so he couldn’t leave just yet. 

He had been eyeing an old magazine when he heard a strong noise coming from across the street. It was a fight. He knew he couldn’t go to stop the fight since he was in charge of the store that day because the owner had left for some time. 

The fight continued and his hero senses were pleading for him to do something. It was two big guys fighting outside the restaurant across the street and the altercation seemed to get louder and rougher. He was about to cross to stop the fight when a tall blond man got outside. 

He simply took them by their ears and tossed them to the ground and shouted at them to stop fighting. The men were scared. And how could they not be when the other man was so big and had just shaken them by pulling their ears? Luffy was amazed and thankful for what he had done.

He had never seen the blond man, but by his uniform he seemed to be a cook in the restaurant. He was probably new. He looked around his age. Luffy wanted to go say to him. He knew everyone that worked on the stores from the street and everybody loved him for his nice attitude. 

So he wanted to meet this new cook and maybe even taste his food. He used to go almost every day to the restaurant, called the Baratie. That day he hadn’t gone though, so that was likely the reason he hadn’t recognized the tall man. 

He kept gazing until the men that were fighting left the street and the cook got inside the Baratie. He wished the hours passed fast enough and he could go meet the man. 

He was interested.

………………………………

It was seven o’ clock when it was finally time to close the store. Since it was a hat shop they normally wouldn’t sell that late, so they closed early in comparison to the rest of the stores. 

There were around fifteen stores in the street, each one different than the other. All of them were small, so they were practically a community. There was a cartography shop, a swords shop, a clock making, among others. 

Usually most of them would close early, the exception being the restaurant across the street from Luffy’s shop that closed at eleven pm.

So, with that information, Luffy crossed the street and made his way into the Baratie. He was received by one of the waiters who quickly asked what he wanted to eat. He said that he wanted meat. The man laughed since that was all Luffy would eat. Maybe, sometimes fish. 

The waiter inquired if he wanted to salute the cooks as he always did. Luffy given the opportunity to meet the new cook, didn’t think it twice. 

When he was close to the kitchen though, he listened to some noises. There seemed to be a dispute, which was weird because the cooks would never fight since the time he knew them. 

“I told you that it’s not made like that!” Said Patty annoyed. He was the sous chef there.

“And I’m telling you that I make it like this” Someone said. Luffy identified him as the new cook. He looked angry as well. 

Then appeared Zeff, the executive chef, to stop them. He was mad too. Luffy felt awkward witnessing the fight. It wasn’t normal for them to be so disrupted, so Luffy wanted to help them. 

“Hey, easy there, guys. What’s going on?” He asked genuinely concerned.

“They are being stupid, that’s all” Said Zeff irked. He continued, “Patty, I already told you that Sanji cooks things his own way” He said rolling his eyes.

“But it isn’t fair. We all do it as you taught us” Said Patty displeased.

“Yeah, but I’m trying new things here, so just leave him alone” Zeff then added, “I told you we were gonna do it that way. What part of that didn’t you understand?

He is the second chef here so you guys need to get along. I will not tolerate one more fight here. Do you get me?”

Luffy was surprised. He knew that the second chef had left the past month but he didn’t expect someone as young as the blond man to replace him. He was also interested about what Zeff had said about wanting to try new things. Why was that? 

“Hey, Zeff, why do you say you want to try new things?” He asked with curiosity filling his voice.

The man looked at him and said, “We are losing people, so I want to try with new things”

“Oh, but you are not going to change your meat, right? Inquired Luffy with hopeful eyes. 

“I said we are trying new things, Luffy. Have some faith in Sanji and wait for your food at the tables” Said the main chef rather exasperatedly.

Luffy was once again guided back to the tables and patiently waited for his meat. He was kind of anxious. He didn’t know what to expect from the blond man. Then he watched as his plate was served in front of him. It looked and smelled good, he wondered if the taste would be the same. 

He took his fork, cut a piece of the meat and started munching. 

It was delicious. Simple as that. 

It was probably even better than the one they served before the new cook had arrived. Maybe the recipe was different. 

He continued eating when he felt someone behind him. It was the new second chef.

The man seemed nervous and hawked as if the situation was difficult for him. He began speaking, “Hey, I’m sorry for not introducing myself back there. I’m Sanji, by the way” Then he continued, “Did you like the meat?” He looked eager to know what Luffy thought.

“It was delicious!” Luffy gave him a huge smile. Then stood up, took the man’s hand and started shaking it as way to say hi. “My name is Luffy” 

The young chef seemed a little surprised by Luffy’s behavior but shook the rubber man’s hand anyway.

“I already know your name. The chefs like to talk about you” He chuckled. 

Luffy was intrigued. “And what do they say?” He asked with curiosity.

The man smiled beautifully, Luffy thought. “Only good things”

Luffy was astonished. He couldn’t imagine the cooks talking about him behind his back, but at least they were nice things, so he was glad.

“I never would have thought it, shishishi” He said with mirth in his voice.

“Yeah, they say that you are the nice guy from the hat store that always comes to say hi and eat” He laughed well naturedly.

Then the man excused himself and bid Luffy farewell. 

Luffy was left with the best of an impression. The man was so nice. He wanted to taste more food from him again. And of course continue to talk with the blond man, now known as Sanji.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy fights with Number 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is a bit too curious sometimes...

4.

The days passed by and Luffy, as usual, spent his lunch time in the Baratie. They served him the latest creations that the new chef prepared and they were, as he had soon learned, exquisite. The man seemed to be in charge of making a new menu for the restaurant and the rubber man was more than happy for it. He knew things would quickly get better for the eatery if they continued trusting Sanji.

Luffy liked to enter the restaurant and eat, but he would always step by and say hi to the cooks. He would converse with them, but lately it seemed he only had eyes for the blond man. He was just so nice with him, it was impossible not to like the man. 

By the looks of it, Sanji also enjoyed talking to him since he would seek out for him at lunch. After Luffy was done with his meal, he would go out of the kitchen to ask if he had liked the meal. Luffy always said yes to the question. The man seemed happy at this. Then he would stay for a while to chitchat with him.

The rest of the chefs had noticed that they had become friends quickly. Even in the times when Luffy was busy at the hat store and couldn’t go the Baratie, Sanji would go to deliver him lunch. It was the waiter’s job, but the man seemed bent on him doing it.

He was so kind.

He was so glad about his new friendship that he had talked of it with his older brothers. He was so content that he told them all he could think of Sanji. From the way he had handled the guys fighting to how good he cooked. He didn’t spare any details either and described him from head to toe. 

His siblings, being annoying ones, started teasing him that instead of making a new friend, he had found a boyfriend. They laughed each time Luffy spoke about Sanji and said that he was definitely in love with the second chef.

Luffy denied everything of course. He didn’t feel that about Sanji. He was simply a really good friend. His brothers just didn’t understand. But to the rubber man it seemed that they were happy for him since as they had told him, it was good he had gotten over his crush on Number 3. And they still insisted on that, thought Luffy each time they would talk about the masked hero.

To Luffy it was simple curiosity what he felt for the blond hero, just that. Luffy was a curious man and Number 3 was a mystery if he had ever seen one. 

The man would never answer more than what was necessary. When Luffy asked him questions about why he had started being a hero, he would only stay quiet. He wouldn’t respond to questions about his powers either. And not only that, his clothes were the weirdest ones out there. He dressed like a civilian and used dress shoes. The rest of the heroes always wore flashy things to distinguish themselves from normal people.

So adding, the man was a mystery. Though Luffy couldn’t say he was annoying. Actually he was one of the nicest ones he had met so far. Some of the heroes were so arrogant, they wouldn’t talk with anyone. Just the press for fame.

So, back to the man, whenever he encountered Luffy he would talk with him, but just mundane things, like how he was doing and similar stuff.

Thinking about it made Luffy pout. He wanted to know more of the hero so badly.

……………………………

That night Luffy was on patrol and nothing bad was happening, but he was kind of bored. He needed some action. He lived for the adrenaline he felt pump on his veins every time he fought with a tough opponent. It was simply the best sensation in the world. Next to saving people, of course. He didn’t work on the field just to fight criminals, but to save people too.

Rescuing people was one of the most beautiful things he had ever witnessed. The way they would be happy after having a hard time was something he was thankful for. When they would smile through tears, showing him how they still had force inside them was something he was glad about.

So, while he was restless since he was doing nothing, he began wondering if something fun would happen that night. He was on the terrace of a building of about four stores looking at the streets below him. He was absorted in the lights of Moon city when he heard a noise coming from behind him.

It was Number 3.

He looked exhausted, like he had run a marathon. Luffy asked him the reason of his state. The man just said that he had helped a woman that was being robbed and that had to run from the cops since they had almost gotten the thief and he arrested. Luffy said that it wasn’t fair and the man nodded approvingly.

Then Luffy asked him if knew how to fly since one day he had seen him doing it. The man laughed. 

“You are always so curious about me” He smiled.

“It’s just that you look so interesting” Admitted Luffy easily.

At this the man blushed. It was visible because there was a light illuminating the place they were. He coughed before answering Luffy, “You are so funny, Rubber man” He continued to laugh after his stupor. 

Luffy founded it strange; the man always blushed whenever he told him some things. Was he saying awkward things? He needed to know.

“Do I say embarrassing things?”

The man looked puzzled. “Why do you ask?”

“Because sometimes you blush when I tell you things” He answered plainly.

The hero blushed even more. He started coughing again. So the answer was yes then.

When he stopped coughing he tried to respond to Luffy’s question, but he couldn’t. He remained silent for a while. Luffy frowned. This was the man being mysterious once again.

The blonde seemed to notice and restarted the conversation, but he changed the theme of it.   
“So, how have you been?” He was asking the usual. 

He was a nice guy but to Luffy he was too eerie, even if somehow he fully trusted him. It wasn’t something weird for him though, since he trusted most heroes, even when his brothers told him that it was dangerous.

Luffy simply answered a curt “I’m fine” and pouted unintentionally. The man took notice of it and asked him why he was making that face.

“Because you’re so boring!” He then continued, “I want to know more things about you!”

If the masked man was blushing before now he was burning.

“I’m not asking you to tell me your secret identity; I just want to know a little about your motives, powers, things you like to do” Added Luffy, though he knew he was lying when he said he didn’t want to know the man’s identity.

The man got mad at this and it was clear since his answer was a very annoyed one.

“Hey, I think you are trespassing some lines here” He continued with angriness in his voice, “You don’t know me at all and I’m not obliged to tell you anything. Why do you want know about me so much?” 

Now Luffy was mad. The man wasn’t being so nice. 

“Like I said before, I wanted to know more about you since to me you’re a friend!” He practically screamed.

The man seemed to be taken aback and looked terribly sorry. But he still said that Luffy was being intrusive and that he wouldn’t answer him anything anyways.

The rubber man wasn’t so stubborn that he would insist on asking him more questions but to him it was strange since most of the time when he managed to talk to other heroes they answered easily those questions; they didn’t even think it too much. They would simply say that they wanted to help people, talk a little about their powers and some other things, of course never giving too many details. But maybe he was indeed pressing too much the man, so he decided to just leave it at that.

With that Number 3 left the man behind with his thoughts about friendship and heroism.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubber man and Number 3 fight against thieves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some action!

5.

The day after his dispute with Number 3 was a boring one. Nothing happened in the hat store and it was driving him crazy. He was also still a little annoyed at the other man but he knew he was being childish since the man was correct in that he wasn’t obliged to tell Luffy anything. 

Thoughts about forgetting about being friends with Number 3 populated his mind. He seriously thought they would be great friends with each other and after some time they would reveal their secret identities. But apparently he was the only one who thought that way. It made him sad.

The owner of the shop was in the store that day, and watched as Luffy moped and was getting real tired of it. He asked the rubber man why he was so depressed. The teenager told him that he had had a fight with a friend. The older man then asked if it was Sanji, but Luffy said no. The man seemed relieved by that information. It made the younger one rather curious as to why the man would be happy it wasn’t Sanji. However, he didn’t ask any further.

When they were done talking someone came into the store. It was Sanji that was bringing food for Luffy and the shop owner. It was past lunch time but he had appeared nonetheless and Luffy was thankful for it. 

He seemed to notice Luffy’s mood too and asked him why he was like that. He looked genuinely worried. He was such a good friend, thought Luffy. 

The rubber man told him that he had fought with a friend last day. The blond cook was pensive and after a while said that if he talked things through with his friend then he was sure everything would turn out just fine. 

Luffy smiled at him. His mood had gotten better after seeing the second chef. He was so kind to him. They were really good friends. Maybe if he tried to do as Sanji had told him, things would go back to normal with Number 3. 

Sanji then went back to the Baratie and Luffy’s demeanor looked happier. The shop owner noticed this and simply smiled at him, to then wink his right eye at him. Luffy was confused. It was like the man knew something he didn’t.

………………………

That night Luffy waited in the same terrace he had been last night. He was hoping that Number 3 would suddenly come out to greet him, but hours passed and nothing happened. 

He didn’t want to look out for him actively since he thought he would seem kind of desperate but after some time he thought that maybe it was a good idea. When he was about to leave though, someone appeared behind him.

It was Number 3.

He once again looked out of breath. Luffy asked him worriedly why, but the man simply said the same as the day before. It was starting to get suspicious. The exact same thing had happened twice in two days? Weird. But Luffy didn’t want to voice out his thoughts since he knew the man would be on alert around him and that was the least he wanted, now that he wished to apologize to the blonde.

He began quickly with his apologies. “Hey, I’m sorry about yesterday. Sometimes I’m too curious” He then added, “And I’m that way specially in front of interesting people like you”

The man looked surprised by what Luffy had said and, like he normally would do around the rubber man, he blushed. It looked as if he didn’t know what to do with Luffy’s statement.

“I-it’s okay. We are good. Don’t worry” He tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. 

Luffy was glad for his answer, even if his face was telling him something different, but he decided he didn’t care. 

They started talking amicably but in their known territories. Luffy never asked any of the questions he used to say to the blond man and Number 3 looked really relaxed for it. 

It was getting late and they both decided it was time to go home since nothing had happened. 

Suddenly, a strong noise was heard from their left side. They went to watch what was going on. The ruckus came from the bank that was below them in the next corner. There were about fifteen people trying to get inside the place and were heavily armed. It was obvious they were robbing the bank. 

It looked like it was a job for Rubber man and Number 3!

They descended the stairs that rounded the building and made their way to the thieves. When the men realized that they weren’t alone committing the crime they started shooting their guns everywhere. 

To Luffy it was no problem since he could always push them away of his rubber body. He was worried about Sanji though. The man only had legs of fire so what could he do in front of that many bullets? He positioned ahead of the blonde and took all the bullets. None could hurt him.

The man looked annoyed but didn’t say anything. 

One man shouted that it was Rubber man and some other guy. Number 3 seemed to get angrier at this. Luffy at the moment couldn’t begin to care. 

The robbers noticed that the bullets weren’t working and panicked. They decided to take knives instead of the pistols since they knew that Luffy could be hurt against them. It was public knowledge to this point for one time he had almost lost his life on national tv by getting stabbed by one.

Even if it was that way, Luffy didn’t mind. He had been taught how to fight by his brothers, and they were the best so he couldn’t lose to anyone.

He came closer to the wicked men and began hitting them with his extended fists. He had a technique where he would throw punches everywhere as fast as he could. He liked to call it Punch Gatling.

At least five fell quickly after his attack. He had been so focused on the fight he had completely forgotten about his fellow hero. 

The man had also started to attack. He kicked three men to the floor with one move and then picked two by their clothes, and threw them to the ground. 

The man had a lot of force in his arms too, thought Luffy. It kind of reminded him of the time Sanji had stopped that fight outside the Baratie. He was so distracted by the man fighting that he hadn’t noticed when two men came closer to him.

One of them held him by behind and the other proceeded to stab him with a knife in the stomach. It hurt so much he doubled over and fell to the ground. The men continued with their abuse and started kicking Luffy while the man was in great pain.

The men really wanted him out of commission it seemed since they were about to attack him again with the knife, when both of them were knocked out instantly after Number 3 hit them in the head strongly.

He helped Luffy get up and asked how he was. Luffy looked around him and saw that the robbers were all laying on the floor passed out. 

He was about to respond to the hero how he was but only blood came out of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Number 3 helps Rubber man and Luffy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like medical things then I suggest skipping the part where the doctor treats Rubber man. It's really short.

Sanji was worried. It was the first time he had been in a fight where another hero was hurt so badly. For instance he didn’t know what to do. The injury was completely out of what little medical knowledge he had. He only pressed a handkerchief to the stab and tried his best to contain the blood that was flowing outside the man’s body. 

He didn’t know where to take him to get checked. To a hospital was impossible since Rubber man would get arrested and his identity would be revealed to the public eye. He also didn’t know any doctor that would treat a hero in these conditions. 

The man still hadn’t lost conscience and Sanji was so glad for that. It was his only source of hope. 

Even if in obvious pain, the man started talking slowly. It was a great ordeal for him to do so. “I know a doctor that can treat me. It isn’t that far away” He said with much effort. Then he added, “Just follow me, please”

The man had said that almost as if fearing Sanji would leave him alone, but how would he ever do that when the man was so hurt? Also despite Rubber man being a little too curious about his life, since he had first appeared in the hero business, he had been his favorite. The man just transmitted such a nice energy he felt like doing good deeds himself. 

When he had decided he wanted to be a hero too, one his main inspirations had been Rubber man, and be able to protect good people from villains like he did. Of course that wasn’t his only motive but it was not the time to be recalling those bad memories…

By the other hero’s instructions, they went through some streets until they finally were in a really bad neighborhood in front of an ugly house that seemed to be falling apart. 

Sanji didn’t want to go inside; it looked too dangerous to let the man in. Rubber man insisted on getting in the house. He complied.

The other hero knocked the door three times fast and twice after a beat. Someone opened a peephole. Whoever it was looked at them for some time and then hurriedly ushered them inside.

It was a huge man that had a strange face. He looked young though. Was this the doctor? Sanji didn’t trust him at all seeing his appearance. But if this meant that Rubber man would be okay then that was all he needed.

The doctor took notice of the hero’s state quickly and leaded them to a dark room to lay the man in a bed. The room looked more like a hospital one, and contained various surgical supplies. 

He asked what had happened. Sanji responded that Rubber man had gotten stabbed by two robbers. He also told him that the hero had been losing a lot blood on the way to the house. 

The man moved to attend Rubber man swiftly. He checked on his vital signs and said that they were rapidly dropping. He connected a probe to an oxygen tank, inserted a mask on the other end of the probe and put the mask on the hero with the hat to start giving him much needed air. He put an IV on one of the hero’s arm and started passing a serum. Then he lifted Rubber man’s red vest that was now covered with blood. He revealed the man’s stomach to examine the wound. He said it wasn’t looking too good.

He took out an electric scalpel and began burning inside the man’s injure with delicate hands. Then he started suturing the man’s stab. When he was done he left Rubber man with more serum on his arms. 

He sighed after taking several hours to cure the man. He looked tired as hell. Then the man that hadn’t given his name at all informed Sanji that Rubber man was now stable, but he needed tons of serums to recuperate the blood loss. He also told him that it would take time before Rubber man would get better. That it wasn’t a good idea for him to wait for the man. 

It seemed the man wanted him out of his house with urge. Since the other hero was better than he was before he decided it was his cue to leave. He still didn’t trust the doctor completely, but since he had helped Rubber man without even asking he thought it would be okay if he left him there. 

What was interesting to Sanji was that it looked as if the tall man knew about Rubber man’s secret identity. It would be a lie if he were to say he didn’t want to know the man’s real name. In a way he was just as curious as the hero, he didn’t want to admit it though.

As he had told before, Rubber man was his favorite hero and his fan side wanted to know more about the man, but since he didn’t desire to talk about his own life it was impossible to ask the man the same things the other hero continuously inquired. So he just left it at that and went to his house. He did leave worried and wished to know about the state of the fellow hero soon.

……………………………

A day had passed since the fight and Sanji was still preoccupied about the man’s condition. He tried to work the best he could at the restaurant but it was proving to be a difficult task. His companions noticed this and asked what was wrong but he didn’t respond with the true. He only said he had slept badly.

When the moment of lunch came, he was happy to get to see Luffy, but hours passed and the man didn’t appear at all through the door as he always did. Maybe he was occupied with selling the hats, so he decided to go deliver his food himself. 

What he found out was that Luffy was sick and that one of his brothers had called to inform of this to the shop owner. He was worried and asked the man if he knew the salesman address to go pay him a visit and deliver him soup for him to get better. Nothing was better than soup to recover a sick person.

The older man told him that the place where Luffy lived was a dangerous one and that he shouldn’t go. The blonde insisted nonetheless and the man complied reluctantly. 

He asked permission at the Baratie to get out earlier of his job to go visit Luffy to his house. Zeff answered rapidly that it was a good idea and to say hi for the whole restaurant.

Of course the rest of the cooks started teasing him. They had picked that custom for a while now and it seemed they didn’t want to stop at all. They would say that he was head over heels for the black haired man and he should pursue him since it looked like it was mutual. To this the blonde would deny everything but also would blush a beautiful red in his pale face. 

He didn’t feel that way about Luffy, it was just that the man was always so nice to him. He would praise the man’s food by saying it was delicious and would smile a grin that reached his eyes and somehow it left the cook breathless.

……………………………

He went to man’s house around seven pm. The place where Luffy lived was as the owner of the hats shop had said a perilous one. It was full houses that seemed to be falling apart. There were men that looked like nasty ones and dealt some mysterious things under their arms with suspicious people. There were also drunks.

He came into the address of the house after some time. It was a humble house. It looked cozy from outside. He established he liked it already. 

He knocked on the door three times and finally someone answered. It was a black haired man with freckles on his cheeks. He seemed surprised by the visit. Since he was someone he didn’t know it was obvious the man was puzzled. 

He asked what he wanted; if he was selling something they didn’t want anything for the moment. Sanji responded that he wished to see Luffy since he was a friend of him. It seemed that after telling him that he was a friend of the black haired man, the young male recognized him. He inquired if he by any chances was the famous Sanji. The man chuckled.

Sanji said that it was indeed his name, but was completely astonished by what the man had said. Why was he famous? Did Luffy talk about him?

Then man introduced himself as Luffy’s older brother Ace. Sanji already knew about the brothers, but he didn’t think he would find one of them here at the house.

The blonde then proceeded to tell him that he had visited Luffy to bring soup for him to get better from his sickness. The man then changed his demeanor rapidly. He began giving the worst excuses he had ever heard. That Luffy was sleeping since yesterday and wouldn’t wake up with anything. That Luffy was too contagious for anyone to see him. That he had diarrhea and that he was throwing up too much. He looked so nervous it was obvious they were lies.

He decided that it was best to leave the man alone. He deposited the soup in the table and then went back to his own house.

He was really curious as to why the brother didn’t want him to see Luffy. Everything was suspicious about this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Number 3 are really worried for Rubber man and Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji tries really hard, ok?

7.

At night Sanji went out on patrol to look out if there was trouble around Moon city. That day he didn’t expect Rubber man to appear at all and it was like that. The blonde decided it was a good idea to go visit him at the almost hospital house. 

When he went he knocked on the door the same way Rubber man had done. How he remembered was a mystery but he was glad for it. 

Again the tall man looked through the peephole and after seeing that it was him, let him in. 

Sanji was straight to the point and asked how Rubber man was now. The man simply said that he was stable and that he needed at least four more days to live his normal life. The blond man was happy to hear that. 

He wanted to see Rubber man but the taller man denied him strongly. Sanji asked why but the man said that his state didn’t let him receive visits as of now. To the blonde knew it was obviously a lie. Why would the man not want him to see the man? It was beyond him but he decided it was best to not ask any further.

When he was about to go though, someone knocked on the door in the same fashion he had done before. The tall man that still hadn’t introduced himself went to respond the door. He looked through the peephole then let a man enter. 

It was someone he recognized. It was no other than Mr. Swordsman!

The man hadn’t noticed Sanji at all as he looked extremely worried for the condition of Rubber man because he asked immediately for him.   
Since he hadn’t taken notice of the chef, he had begun to take off his mask. When he was about to uncover his face completely though, he realized that there was someone else in the living room. He quickly hid his face behind his mask. 

The mask covered the total of his face and only the eyes were visible. It was a white one. He also wore a black robe with a hood that concealed his hair. Apart from his clothes, he used a belt around his waist that had three swords.

The man looked at him through his mask and Sanji was sure he was totally confused as to why another person was this late at the house.

The man voiced this by saying why was Number 3 in the house. To this Sanji answered that he wanted to know Rubber man’s condition as well. He seemed surprised, though all Sanji could tell was from the man’s eyes that revealed his emotions.

Then began, “I didn’t know you were friends with Rubber man” 

“Yeah, I wanted to check on him, but I couldn’t see him” He grimaced and looked at the unidentified tall man.

“He just isn’t in condition to be seen. That’s all” He said rather annoyed by Sanji.

“Really? But is he fine now?” asked Mr. Swordsman concerned.

Sanji thought that the man was also aware of the lie the other man had said, but didn’t comment on it; just simply accepted it.

“He is doing well. Now he is stable” Responded the doctor? Was he even a doctor?

“Okay. I’ll stay for a while to see if his condition gets better” He said and then looked at Sanji as if waiting for the man to leave. The cook knew his presence wasn’t wanted and left the house rapidly to not bother the other men. 

It was evident Mr. Swordsman would get to see Rubber man unlike him. It was also obvious that each one of them knew their secret identities. They seemed as a tight group that didn’t allow anyone else. 

The blonde was frustrated. Somehow he wanted to be part of their exclusive team and know the secret name of Rubber man like both men knew. Also he felt that he had been denied earlier as well as by Luffy’s older brother and it was making him really mad.

First he had been told some lame excuses about Luffy’s sickness. He had diarrhea. What a joke! 

The situations were so similar he felt he was being tricked by life this day. How could both things be so identical? 

………………………..

The next day came fast and he was really tired. He had stayed awake for a long time after being in the almost hospital house. He had been so mad of being denied to see both Rubber man and Luffy in the same day that he couldn’t conceal sleep.

He was worried for both of them. In what state were they really? He wondered troubled. 

His foul mood was again noticed by the rest of the chefs, but this time he wasn’t asked why. If someone dared to ask they were going to be yelled at, he knew that much.

When lunch time came he expected with hope that Luffy would appear through the door like he usually did, but hours passed and he didn’t show up at all. He still prepared him some meat and went to deliver it.

He entered the hat store, but Luffy wasn’t anywhere visible. He asked the shop owner if Luffy had come but the man said that he hadn’t assisted that day, just like yesterday.

He was disheartened. He had really hoped the man would turn up that day. His conversations with the black haired man were always so fun, he missed him so much.

He asked the shop owner for Luffy’s number and he said that he didn’t have any. Now Sanji was really sad. How could a man of this day and age not have a cellphone? By the looks of the neighborhood he lived it seemed he was rather poor, so he decided not to ask the man why he didn’t have a cellular.

He had thought of going again to visit him to his house, but he knew that his brother would come up with more excuses to not let him see the man, so decided against it.

………………………

Three days passed and he was bored out of his mind. He really missed Luffy and was waiting for the day the man would show up at the restaurant. 

Luckily for him that day Luffy appeared through the kitchen’s door saying a loud hi to everyone. The chefs looked at Sanji with mischievous smiles. He simply narrowed his eyes at them to stop their nonsense.

He began cooking Luffy’s special meat, the one from the new menu. Luffy unlike the other times, lingered around the kitchen next to Sanji. The blond man couldn’t be happier. He was smiling from ear to ear.

The time to eat had finally come and Luffy was seated in one of the tables. He proved the meat and as always said that it was delicious. Then with a small blush said that it was the best meat he had ever tasted. Sanji blushed too.

He was so content for it that he couldn’t help the huge smile that was plastered on his face. 

The waiter was looking at them and started laughing at their exchange. He seemed to be happy for them. Then he left them on their own. 

Before Luffy was done with his meal, Sanji started asking questions about his condition. Luffy simply said that he had been really sick and that he was sorry for his brother not letting him see him. He was just too sick to receive visits.

To Sanji it sill sounded as a lie since Luffy seemed really unsure of what to say. He didn’t ask more though.

…………………………..

In the night Sanji was again on patrol around the city. As he had done in the last days, he had waited in the terrace Rubber man and he visited. He expected for the man to maybe show up that night but it seemed it wasn’t going to be the case. 

When he was about to leave the place to continue his rounds around Moon city, someone appeared behind him.

It was Rubber man smiling at him happily. He smiled back at the man. 

The man seemed to be in good condition. He was relieved. 

He then asked if he was really okay to be on patrol this late at night after what had happened. The man answered that he was fine and that he was thankful for his help and glad for him going to visit him.

Sanji then said that he had seen Mr. Swordsman in the house where he had been. He asked if they were friends. The man nodded and seemed happy for the question. He began telling him how he had become friends with the hero. 

He told him that one day when he was on patrol, Mud man had come out of the sewers and had started attacking people in a mall. He was fighting with the thing and was about to lose when Mr. Swordsman had appeared to help him. After they were done with the monster both had quickly become friends. That had been around one year ago. 

Then Rubber man said something that called Sanji’s attention. The man began telling him that he had been surprised when he had found out the other hero’s secret identity. 

It seemed that the hero realized he was making a mistake talking so freely about the other man. He rapidly requested him if would keep the secret.

His suspicions were correct then, thought Sanji. Rubber man and Mr. Swordsman knew of each other a lot. He felt kind of jealous. He also wanted to share his real self to someone that would understand.

Both men then went their separate ways and Sanji was left feeling really gloomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is capable of seeing every lie, but is totally useless to see the truth lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Swordsman is amazed by Luffy's relationships with both Number 3 and Sanji...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally a Zoro POV!

A few days had passed since Zoro had encountered Number 3 in Chopper’s house. How the man had become a friend of Luffy was beyond him, but he accepted it easily. If the rubber man was confident enough to lead the other man to the doctor’s home then he was trustworthy. Luffy didn’t get those things wrong. Never.

After the man had been injured he had visited him in the house he was at the four days he had been there. So, when the time came for Luffy to get back to his normal activities he was really glad. 

The other hero had insisted on going on patrol the day he had recovered, but he was against it. The man had almost died from blood loss and he wanted to go fight criminals! He told him it was a bad idea but the man just wouldn’t listen.

He had also offered his company so he wouldn’t be alone with a wound that was still closing. The man refused him with a strange face. He asked him why he wouldn’t want to go with him and he responded that he wanted to meet Number 3. At that Zoro was more than confused. Why would the man want to be alone with the other hero? Did they share secrets he wasn’t supposed to hear? He asked Luffy what the hell was going on.

The man did the weirdest of the things. He blushed. Yes, blushed. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was this a date? He inquired him about it. The man denied everything. He was being so childish. What if he liked the guy, he seemed a nice enough man. He told him this, but the younger hero continued rejecting the idea. He only said that the other man was very private and that he didn’t want to scare him.

Okay, that seemed a convincible answer. But why would he blush? Luffy sometimes was so strange.

He decided to let the man go alone, but told him that if he needed help, he would show up at any time. The man smiled at him genuinely. He returned it with a smile of his own.

…………………………..

The next day of Luffy’s night patrol after his injury had been kind of boring. No costumers touched his swords shop and he was a little worried. If this kept up he would have to close his store. 

It was lunch time when he decided he would go visit Luffy at the hat store. He was alone in the shop attending a woman that looked completely extravagant. She was choosing the weirdest hats. 

The rubber man noticed him staring outside the shop and ushered him inside. The woman got a little annoyed for being delayed of his attention, but with Luffy’s natural charm she calmed down.

Zoro didn’t want to bother him while he was at work so he waited patiently for the woman to just buy one of the freaky hats.

When Luffy was done selling he went to greet him with a small hug. He knew the man was touchy feely but that day he seemed to be on an extreme level. He didn’t mind though and returned the hug. When they were about to separate they heard the door opening.

It was a blond man he didn’t recognize. The man was carrying a plastic bag. It smelled like food so he assumed it was that. The man wore a chef uniform so he was probably a new cook from the Baratie. He didn’t know they had hired someone.

His face was a funny one. He looked completely confused. Maybe it was the hug? He didn’t care. He could do whatever he wanted.

Luffy didn’t seem to notice and came closer to receive the young man. He hugged him too. The man’s face continued to be a strange one. He was beginning to blush. He returned the hug puzzled. Oh, how Zoro wanted to laugh. And he did.

At this the blonde looked at him as if first noticing him. He was astonished. His face told him that he was embarrassed for being caught hugging the younger male. 

He separated himself from Luffy and asked who Zoro was. 

“This is Zoro. He is the owner of the swords shop” Luffy said happily. Then he added, “He is a good friend of mine”

The man came closer to the green haired man and introduced himself as Sanji, the new second chef of the Baratie. 

Zoro was surprised. He didn’t expect him to have an important job like that one being so young. To him he looked around his age. 

The swordsman introduced himself too, even if Luffy had done it before. The man looked surprised as well. He said he didn’t expect someone so young to own a shop.

Then a long awkward silence took over the conversation. Zoro didn’t know what to say. He was bad at socializing so he simply stood there waiting for Luffy to speak something absurd as he usually did. 

Of course he did. He began telling Zoro that Sanji’s food was the best he had ever tasted. The man blushed while saying this, and so did the other male. 

It was getting more awkward for the green haired man. He was clearly the third wheel here. He wanted to go back quickly to his shop. He was distracted for a second when Sanji asked him if he wanted food too. 

He didn’t know what to say. Was the food really that good? Was there even enough for him? He asked that. The other man said that Luffy ate too much and that he would get fat if he kept that up. Luffy pouted. He accepted reluctantly.

The cook began taking the box with the lunch out of the bag. He then asked Luffy if he had one more dish for Zoro. The man said that he did and passed it to him with a fork.

When he was done, Zoro expected for the man to leave after collecting the money, but that never happened. He told Luffy to pay the man, but the rubber man said that it was for free with a huge smile. He didn’t know the restaurant served him without charging him. Maybe it was that way since Luffy was really poor. He didn’t want to say that so he kept quiet.

The man lingered around a little more and then left. To him it looked like the man and the younger male were flirting. When the man did leave Zoro looked at Luffy with a questioning face.

“What was that?” He inquired.

“What are you talking about?” He talked while eating. The man had no manners.

“Come on. You know what I’m talking about, right?” He continued, “The whole hugging the cook and blushing and flirting” He wanted to laugh again.

“I wasn’t flirting. I was only saying the truth about his food” Said Luffy indignantly.

He didn’t want to make the man angry so he stopped pushing the theme. But to Zoro it looked as if the man was breaking hearts out there. The thought alone was enough to put him in a laughing fit.

Luffy looked at him weirdly and said that he was crazy. Zoro just continued laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo find somenthing that is about to change the whole city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Sabo for you <3

9.

Ace had been so worried for his younger brother that he was having a hard time concentrating at work. The chief of his squad told him off when he noticed the young firefighter’s attitude. He told him that he couldn’t be unfocused in this field. Then, as always, smiled at him and asked what was wrong. Ace said that his brother was sick and that he was really concerned for him.

Whitebeard, as the squad liked to call Edward Newgate, asked him if there was anything he could do for him, but Ace simply said that it was okay, that he would get better with a little of rest. He was on the verge of tears but Whitebeard knew when to stop questioning. 

When Luffy had finally been released from Chopper’s home, he was the one to go pick him up. Sabo couldn’t since he was studying at college. He was so happy his brother was back on his feet. He couldn’t contain the excitement and asked for permission to get out earlier that day at job. He got like three hours before Luffy’s official release. Chopper was kind of mad but he didn’t care one bit.

He leaded his younger brother through the dirty streets of the doctor’s neighborhood. When they were at a highway they took a taxi to come back home. 

According to Ace the taxi driver was going too fast and told him that. The man simply said he was exaggerating and he could see through the mirror that the man rolled his eyes. He was about to start a fight with the guy but Luffy stopped him. He complied.

When they got to their house their adoptive mom was waiting for them. Her name was Dadan. She was a big woman with little patience, but she adored her children and they knew it very well.

She had prepared dinner and it smelled really good. Ace and Luffy pointed it out and the woman smiled at them. Everything was set for them to eat, so they did.

…………………………

Some days later it was time for him to go on patrol with Sabo. He waited for his brother to stop studying and then left with him. 

They roamed the streets they usually went to and didn’t find anything suspicious. They were about to move to another district when they heard a strange noise coming from one of the alleyways. They made their way rapidly since it could be someone in danger. 

It was just a cat.

Ace rolled his eyes. Of course it had to be a damn cat.

It wasn’t like he wanted someone to be hurt, but he was just so bored. 

Sabo instead laughed. He had a lot more patience that him. He told him to get moving. 

Suddenly a new noise could be heard. This time it was a loud one, almost as if someone was colliding with the walls. The alleyway doubled in a corner to the left. 

They went to check out what was going on. They saw something that later would turn their lives upside down. 

It was a man hanged by the neck with a rope, clearly dead. But that wasn’t the surprising thing here. It was a hero named El Grande since he was huge. They went closer to the man and then noticed that in big black letters it said: “This is the first one”

Both brothers didn’t want to come to conclusions, but why would it say that he was the first one? The first one of what? And the most important question, who had killed the man?

They were saddened by the situation but decided to leave the body still and for the police to be in charge. They went to a telephone booth and called anonymously the armed force. Then they left quickly so they wouldn’t be found out close to the body.

Ace’s instincts told him that situation would be a problem in the future. He spoke to Sabo about his intuition and his brother said that he was probably right. The blond man seemed worried as well.

They decided it was a good idea to go to Luffy’s spot in Moon city. They were concerned for him since he was only recovering from his wound.

When they arrived to Luffy’s usual streets, they watched as the man fought with grace against some men. The dispute concluded fast and Luffy was victorious. They were proud.

Then they got closer to their little brother to greet him. The rubber man didn’t seem exhausted in the least. They told him about the awful events that had transpired that night. 

Luffy was really unhappy about El Grande dying. They didn’t know the hero that much, but from the times they had encountered him, he looked like a good man.

After explaining the details of what had happened to Luffy, they decided it was best to go back home. But, when they were about to leave, someone stopped them.

It was Number 3. The man had shouted at them to stop. What he wanted, Ace had no idea and to be honest didn’t want know. Something about the man irked him, but he wasn’t sure what it was. A side of him told him that he was being overprotective of his little brother since the rubber man liked the other hero a lot.

When Luffy saw the man he smiled widely and went to greet him. Ace looked in Sabo’s direction. He seemed just as annoyed as he was. Both rolled their eyes in synchronization, like the good brothers they were.

Number 3 seemed to be as happy to see Luffy as the rubber man had been. He smiled back at him. It looked as if they were in their own world and the fire controllers were having none of it.

“So, what do you want?” Asked Sabo cautiously.

“I was just passing by when I saw Rubber man fighting and thought that maybe I could help him” Answered the blond man shyly.

“But he already finished” Pointed out Ace. He knew he was being an ass, but he wanted the man away from his brother.

“Yeah, I just wanted to come say hi” Said Number 3 sheepishly.

“We are leaving now. So bye” Said Sabo with a small fake smile and a wave of his hand.

The man seemed to notice their act and decided to leave quickly. 

When they were parting ways though, Luffy yelled that he would wait tomorrow for him in their usual spot.

They had a usual spot? Some special place? What did they do there? Ace was astonished by this new information. He needed to know what exactly they were talking about. He asked Luffy but the man laughed and said that it was a secret.

Ace narrowed his eyes. 

“See? You like him” He began teasing; even if he was annoyed that it would be this man his brother had fallen for.

“No!” Denied Luffy as he always did. It was night time so couldn’t notice if the rubber man was blushing or not. 

When they arrived home, each one of them went to their respective rooms. Ace was left alone with his thoughts. What had really happened with El Grande? 

His intuition told him that his family and the whole lot of heroes needed to be prepared for whatever was about to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nami comes back to town to find out that Luffy is in love with someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet Nami POV!

10.

The woman was happy that day. She had finally arrived to her precious shop. After traveling around Asia for about six months she had come back to USA safely. She had done everything she wanted. She had done the mapping for tons of countries that haven’t been visited and the maps were ready to be sold to the public. 

Nami was opening the shop when she felt a hand holding her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. She found Luffy there smiling at her. She hugged him. The man returned it while saying how happy he was to see her. She responded the same and that she had missed him a lot. 

The man had always been such a good guy it was easy to be friend with him. Also they shared similar jobs. Not the ones from the stores though. They both were heroes. 

They knew of their secret identities by causality. One day they had encountered each other by chance in an alleyway while changing to their hero’s clothes. It had been so embarrassing to Nami at least. The man had seen her undies and she had seen his, but the man didn’t seem fazed at all. He only laughed well naturedly. 

They recognized each other instantly. They hadn’t been friends at that time but they knew of their existences. When the man was done changing she recognized him as Rubber man and he had also known of her as Weather woman. 

The orange head was amazed. She couldn’t believe someone who had been so close to her proximity was a hero just like her. 

And that was how they had become friends. 

She knew he was really good fighting criminals and responsible about his job as a hero, so when she left, the streets she protected were on his charge. The man had accepted easily, as she had expected, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t beyond happy about him doing what she had requested him.

Both of them entered the cartography and Luffy began telling about all that had happened in Moon city while she was away. Since they were alone in the shop he also told her stories of the evil men he had fought against. Then he said that El Grande had died yesterday and that his brothers were the ones that had found the man. 

Nami had seen it in the news but never imagined that the case was so personal for the rubber man. She consoled him since he looked sad and told him to change themes. The black man complied happily.

He started saying that there was a new hero called Number 3. He seemed so excited about it that she asked him why he was that way. The man told her that he was really nice and that he had said he was his favorite hero. He looked so proud. She chuckled. 

Then the man told her that the man was a complete mystery and that never answered the questions he inquired. The questions Luffy did always focused on the hero’s motives for fighting and some other things that never were all that close to finding out of a hero’s secret identity, so they weren’t offensive.

She asked how he could trust someone like that and think they were friends, because it was obvious the man shared a friendship with Number 3.

He said it was because the man had always been kind to him and that had helped him the time he had been stabbed in the stomach. Nami got worried about that and questioned him if he was okay now. The rubber man said that he was more than fine with a smile.

The thing that was strange to Nami though, was that Luffy was blushing the entire time he had talked about Number 3. It seemed he was really proud of his new friendship. Unless he was in lo…No, it couldn’t be. The rubber man just didn’t feel that way for people. He was in many ways like a child man so he feeling those things was too weird. It was impossible.

They stopped talking about the man, thankfully for Nami. Luffy then began telling her about some other guy that was also really nice. The man was the new second chef in the Baratie. He said that the man prepared the best meat he had ever tasted. Nami was surprised at that. 

He continued and said that they had become friends easily over a few weeks. To Nami it wasn’t something new; the man was known for making friends in just days. It was like he held a record Guinness for making friends fast.

To Nami what was weird again though, was that the man’s blush hadn’t gone at all, it had only intensified. Was he also proud of this new friendship? Since when did Luffy even blush in the first place? 

She was curious about this new cook. If Luffy had for him such great standards then the man was probably a really good one. Luffy had this intuition that helped him differentiate the good people from the bad.

The orange headed needed to know this man. She asked Luffy if he could go with her to the Baratie at lunch time. Of course he said yes. 

………………………

The hours passed and Luffy went to pick her up to go to the restaurant. He looked so happy. 

They entered the restaurant and they were received by a waiter. He leaded them to the kitchen for Luffy to say hi to the chefs as he usually did. 

They went to the kitchen and the rubber man waved at the cooks as way to say hi. The men were glad to see him. Then apparently he spotted the new cook, a man she didn’t recognize. He was blonde and was really tall; also he looked to be around their age.

He made his way to the blond man and hugged him. The noise the men in the kitchen did was so loud. They started whistling so much, Nami wanted to laugh so badly. 

Both men were beet red. The second chef told them stop, but the rest of the men just kept doing it.

Then Luffy came closer to Nami and told her to go say hi to the tall man. She made her way and introduced herself. The man did the same, and identified himself as Sanji. However, he seemed unsure about something.

He asked shyly if she was Luffy’s girlfriend. The cooks laughed so much. She also wanted to laugh. Was the man jealous of her?

She answered confidently no. The man sighed relieved. She laughed. Then the man asked her shamelessly if she had a boyfriend or something because such a beautiful woman couldn’t be alone. 

The man was flirting with her!

The whole kitchen had gotten silent. She even heard a plate falling and breaking in the floor.

She wanted to slap him in the face. And she almost did, if not for Luffy stopping her by taking her hand. She was glad for it; sometimes she was a little too violent. 

Sanji seemed aware that the woman was about to hit him in the face and offered her an apology. She accepted it.

They left the kitchen and Luffy’s demeanor was of complete angriness. The man was jealous!

So this was actually the man he had really fallen in love with. 

It wasn’t the new hero Number 3, it was Sanji.


End file.
